vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
From a Cradle to a Grave
From a Cradle to a Grave is the 22nd episode of the first season of The Originals. It is the season one finale. Summary THE ORIGINALS MOTHER AND CHILD IN PERIL — As the baby's due date draws near, and embark on a search for , while Hayley herself is determined to do whatever it takes to keep her unborn baby safe and away from the witches. Francesca takes a meeting with Oliver and Jackson to determine the future of the werewolves in New Orleans. In the aftermath of a surprising attack on and his vampires at the compound, and join resources to take down Klaus. Finally, in a desperate move to protect those most important to him, Klaus makes a heartbreaking decision. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Alexa Yeames as Abigail Guest Cast *_____ as Cassie *_____ as Vincent Quotes Webclip :Klaus: "How's our littlest wolf?" :Hayley: "Do you want to?" :Klaus: (hesitates) :Hayley: "Come on. Do you feel that?" Canadian Promo :Hayley: (screaming) :Elijah: This was our family's hope. What result did you expect? :Hayley: (screaming) :Klaus: NO! Soundtrack Trivia *Narducci says the finale brings about "shocking alliances" and "deadly betrayals" that will dramatically tip the balance of power in the Big Easy. "Some characters will die, others will be changed forever, and by the end of the season, we will see a huge twist - a new alliance that we've been building toward for some time that will help define what the series will be as we move into Season 2". *If Klaus and Marcel were dying in a fire and she could only pick one to save, who would it be? "By the end of the season that question will be answered", she says.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Originals-Leah-Pipes-1080699.aspx *There's a very pregnant werewolf in New Orleans, but the big question is: What does a baby that's three-quarter werewolf and one-quarter vampire come out looking like? Elsewhere, the tension between all the city's supernatural (and human) factions reaches fever pitch. "Every story line crashes in some way; it's action-packed", star Danielle Campbell says about the hour. Can we expect a major body count? "I would definitely say so", she says. *"I think that there will be an impressive body count on both shows by the time the seasons are over", executive producer Julie Plec teases. (And yes, some of them will be kind of a big deal). *Fans can expect "an impressive body count" in the freshman drama's final hour, which will find one faction making a major play for control of the French Quarter". "We will see one faction make a very, very, very aggressive, hostile move and take everybody by surprise and leave a lot of the Quarter as we know it in chaos". http://uk.eonline.com/photos/12192/2014-may-finale-spoiler-rama/374518 *According to Danielle Campbell, all hell breaks loose in the season finale with some sort of battle. *Narducci says there is a twist coming he doesn't think anyone will see coming in the finale. *Narducci says the pregnancy issue will be resolved in the finale. *Narducci says which faction takes charge as king of the mountain is suprising in the finale. *You all are filming the finale now, so what can you tease about this last run of episodes? I get really excited about the finale just because all the episodes that you’re going to see leading up to the finale, every single one heightens on top of another. You think the next episode is crazy and wild and so much happens, and then the next one doubles that. Our writers are so fantastic, and they’ve done such a great job. Leah (Pipes) and I were talking yesterday about how we needed the next script. It’s exciting for an actor to be able to sit down with a script that you’re working on and want instantly to see the next one. All hell breaks loose on the finale because all the storylines leading up to it and all the plotting, everything crashes on that finale, and it’s just crazy. *TVLINE|Generally speaking, where is the season headed as we approach the finale next month? Well, we’ve met the original vampires, now we’re going to start to learn about the original werewolves and we also have some really old original witches on the show now. Basically, everyone is going to butt heads. They all want peace, but they all want it on their own terms. We’re starting to see all of it spiral out of control, as much as Klaus and Elijah are trying to keep it together. Their world is being ripped apart. I can’t wait for the season finale because, the way things are boiling up now, I know it’s going to be explosive. *As The Originals marches toward the remaining episodes of the season, Davis describes them as "big productions" - "all sorts of stunts, some characters that came back, big reveals". "Each episode has the intensity of a finale", he says. As for the final battle between the witches, werewolves and vampires? One word". "Epic". *Mikael is resurrected by Davina Claire in this episode. *The baby will be born. *Klayley scenes. *Any scoop on The Originals finale? - Susanna Get ready for a threesome! (No, not that kind!) Both Cami and Davina will join Team Marcel in an effort to take Klaus down. "Marcel truly cares for Cami", co-executive producer Michael Narducci says. "As far as Marcel and Davina, (he) absolutely has an 'older brother' relationship and looks out for her". Will those emotions cloud Marcel's judgment in battle? *There will be a scene that features Klaus, Hayley, Genevieve, Monique and Abigail *In the upcoming episodes of The Originals, will Davina still want revenge on Klaus for killing her boyfriend Tim? The short answer is yes, though getting her pound of flesh may take some time. *There will be a scene that involves police, reporters, photographers, cameramen and military. *There will be an upcoming scene with witches and warlocks from the 1700's, 1800's and 1900's. *Leah Pipes says there will be a villain no one sees coming. *Is Davina the key to Marcel's plan? She's reclaiming her power. Danielle Campbell: we go beyond the limits of physical world. *The redemption of Klaus and the undoing of Elijah seems to be "where we’re creeping towards", Daniel Gillies explained. *There are two truths and a lie in the following spoilers: According to Leah: People kiss, People fly. According to Michael: The witches kill an Original, and the leadership of the humans is changed forever. *There will be a flashback where Hayley lets Klaus feel the baby kick. * That said, what do you reckon is Elijah’s breaking point, especially when it comes to Klaus? They’ve (somewhat) made amends and are getting along; but after last week’s bloodshed, is Elijah going to turn on his brother? Daniel Gillies: He certainly will. (Pauses) It’s Theo, right? Oh, that’s so cute - I love that name. Well, Theo, I think naturally Elijah would blame Klaus. The whole mess is Klaus’s mess, to be honest. They’re living inside this labyrinth of his terror. His darkness, his impetuousness, his rage, and his insatiable quest for power have all culminated and created this dangerous maze. And, you know, (the brothers) are searching hopelessly for one another within the chaos that he’s built. (Elijah) is slowly, slowly inching his way towards (establishing) a kind of decency with Niklaus, and we’re seeing that on the show which I love. So there’s great clarity being achieve, but there’s no way that Elijah wouldn’t blame Klaus for most of what’s transpired. You know? He’ll never be able to forgive him if anything terrible happens to Hayley or the child. * Based on the Canadian promo, Mikael is seemingly resurrected as he is shown after he has fed with blood on his mouth. *She experiences a traumatic and fundamental shift that will change her forever and yet, as we approach the finale, it's important to recall her two main drives: protect her child at all cost, and try to do right by her rediscovered werewolf family in the bayou. These two drives define her even more than her budding romance with Elijah and her complicated feelings for Klaus — although both of these drives will have a huge impact on those relationships.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Originals-Finale-Preview-1081663.aspx *Klaus names his daughter Hope. Continuity *Rebekah was last seen in Farewell to Storyville in TO and in 500 Years of Solitude in TVD. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Gallery Videos The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x22 "From a Cradle to a Grave" Sneak Peek 1 (Sub Ita)|Webclip The Originals 1x22 Canadian Promo - From a Cradle to a Grave HD Season Finale|Canadian Promo The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Clip|Webclip 2 Pictures OR122A_0023b.jpg-5ecbb861-t3.jpg OR122A_0060b.jpg-d67c1cc9-t3.jpg OR122A_0096b.jpg-aa571420-t3.jpg OR122A_0098b.jpg-c47bc7ef-t3.jpg OR122B_0024b.jpg-7af8a9e1-t3.jpg OR122B_0052b.jpg-88d3e51e-t3.jpg OR122B_0142b.jpg-d718f821-t3.jpg OR122B_0166b.jpg-08a150f7-t3.jpg OR122B_0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg OR122B_0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B_0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg Klayley-1398800783.jpg|Protect the unborn heir. BmkQCSfCcAAIqCM.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_001.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_002.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_003.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_004.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_005.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_006.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_007.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_008.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_009.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_010.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_011.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_013.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_012.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_014.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_015.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_016.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_017.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_018.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_021.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_022.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_023.PNG BnO1x-eCAAAXJLP.jpg Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg Originalsfinale.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters